zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dampé
Dampé is recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a mysterious old man who works as a gravekeeper. His appearance is often considered intimidating, but he claims that, despite this, he is not "a bad guy." Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a child, Dampé resides in a hut in Kakariko Village's graveyard. He usually sleeps in his hut and comes out just after sunset for a few hours, allowing people to play his Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour game. In this mini-game, there are dirt spots around the graveyard; participants can ask Dampé to dig them up to see if they give the player a reward, though it costs 10 Rupees for each dig. One of the rewards Link can receive is a Piece of Heart. When Link is an adult, Dampé is dead. Before his death, Dampé wrote in the diary in his hut about a "keepsake" he found while tending to the graves. After moving a gravestone and entering Dampé's Grave, Link finds Dampé's Ghost, who challenges him to a race for a prize. Although it is not possible for Link to beat him, Dampé still rewards him with his hidden treasure, the Hookshot, if he manages to keep up with him. If Link races him again and finishes at exactly at or under one minute, Dampé rewards Link with a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Dampé is the gravekeeper of Ikana Graveyard in Termina. His house is always locked, although Link can still enter it by other means. During the day, Dampé can be found walking around the graveyard. If Link is wearing the Captain's Hat and tries to talk to Dampé while in the graveyard, Dampé panics, says that the ghosts are out, runs back to his house, and locks the door behind him. It is humorous that Dampé moves usually so slowly that it takes from morning to nightfall for him just to walk around the graveyard; but when fleeing, he runs faster than Link can roll while wearing the Goron Mask. On the Second Day, Dampé expresses his distaste for the Bad Bats flying around the graveyard and offers Link 30 Rupees if he can "chase" them all away. On the night of the Final Day, while wearing the Captain's Hat, Link can talk to some Stalchildren and command them to open a grave. Once inside, Link will find Dampé. He is looking for a treasure, but he cannot see anything because it is too dark. With the help of Tatl and the bright light she provides, Link can guide Dampé around the Wallmaster infested room. There are several sand pits in the room, into which Dampé can dig to find treasure. Blue flames can be found beneath three random sand pits. Once all three have appeared, a Big Poe appears and scares Dampé away. Once the Big Poe is defeated, a Treasure Chest appears with a bottle inside it. Oddly enough, it appears that Dampé's house is connected to the Big Poe's secret chamber; if Link follows Dampé's path after he runs from the Big Poe, he ends up in Dampé's hut, where he can be found cowering underneath his bed. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Dampé is the gravekeeper of the Graveyard within The Swamp. While he serves little purpose to the plot, he warns Link that he should not be out so late and tells Link about the Forest of Light. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Dampé is the gravekeeper of the Royal Valley in western Hyrule. When he is not tending to the graves, he enjoys collecting and fusing Kinstones. He is forced to live outside of crowded areas because of his frightening face. Dampé is the one who gives Link the Graveyard Key. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters